A fuel feed apparatus proposed in JP-A-2001-132568 has a sub-tank for receiving fuel. The sub-tank is connected with a lid, so as to be displaceable each other in the axial direction of the lid. The sub-tank is pressed onto the inner bottom plane of the fuel tank regardless of the volume (height) of the fuel tank. Thus, the fuel feed apparatus can stably supply fuel even if a fuel amount remaining in the fuel tank decreases.
Recently, it is demanded that the height of the fuel tank be decreased for securing a passenger space in a vehicle. Therefore, the height of the fuel feed apparatus is demanded be decreased.
However, the sub-tank of the fuel feed apparatus includes various kinds of components such as a fuel pump, a fuel filter, and a pressure regulator. Each component has a large volume, so that the components occupy a large space in the sub-tank. Other devices such as a connector, and a cut-off valve are arranged on the lid so as to protrude from the lid toward the sub-tank. Here, the devices protruding from the lid are apt to interfere with the devices in the sub-tank, when the height of the fuel feed apparatus is reduced.